Neutral feeling's evolve
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Well after the prom how do Vicky and Logan feel about each other? Will they give each other another shot? And what about Vicky's ex boyfriend Ricky and Long's most called client Jessica? Please review. I own nobody and Logan and Jessica are owned by SprSpidy22. I got his approval to give his story a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Neutral feelings evolve**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Well after the prom how do Vicky and Logan feel about each other? Will they give each other another shot? And what about Vicky's ex boyfriend Ricky and Long's most called client Jessica? Please review. I own nobody and Logan and Jessica are owned by SprSpidy22. I got his approval to give his story a sequel. Written date: Wednesday 5**__**th**__** December 2012."**_

* * *

In Jessica's household:

Poor Jessica. Well she managed to talk her way out of being shipped to Zimbabwe, she was now her father's house maid, his personal assistant, the cook, the gardener and overall she had to run the howl house hold on her own. Jessica was being bossed about by one of there higher staff called Fred. He was probably the rudest man she has ever met.

Her bedroom has had everything stripped out and sold so that she could start paying her father back. It made Jessica's blood boil that it was all Vicky's and Logan's fault that it ended that way.

It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. And now here she was scrubbing the toilet's of her father clean. Just thinking of Logan and Vicky as how happy they were it made her even madder.

"**You just wait Logan and Vicky. Nobody dumps Jessica Pendergrass without a blue eye." Jessica mumbled to herself.**

As she finished with the bathroom her master (father) gave her some private time to play online. Jessica quickly got the opportunity to find more out about that green dragon that cost her, her happiness.

Quickly in a flash Jessica researched Vicky's name and found some interesting information about the girl. Like that she had a lover who loved her for her money called: Ricky Crocker. That weird guy looked pretty much like Vicky and was just a cruel to everybody as Vicky.

The article told her they broke it off because Ricky wanted more money and instead ran of with Denzel Crocker's mother. How weird.

She clicked on more information and it stood he was available to pull of any quick evil stunts for cash.

Jessica grinned as she booked him to meet him at cafe Starbucks to get her plan into action.

"**You just wait Vicky and Logan. You two will be apart quicker then you think. Hihihi." Jessica smiled.**

* * *

_**In the mean time with Logan**_

It has now been 2 week's since Vicky's prom. Everything went according to plan. Logan wooed Vicky into his charms as he always did with all his client's, they had some fantastic dates and Vicky likes him. But what Logan can't understand was why he was now feeling so low and sick.

He was reflecting his life back before he met Vicky. Maybe by looking into his past he can fix the problem. (Oh he is still in the dating agency business for now)

Ever since the time with Vicky all his other client girls seemed just like hollow paper to him. Nobody really interested him. Every date, prom, outing, picnic he had with his other important client's... they just didn't fill him up with glee any more like they used to.

Maybe... just maybe because they all just used him as their own personal toy:

_Girls in his thought's: Stand there Logan, wears this Logan, smile Logan, pay for this Logan, kiss me Logan._

Yes... now that he was actually properly thinking about it. He was being treated by all of these important client's as a toy. His emotions about somebody or something didn't count anymore.

But as he spent the time with Vicky at the prom she actually listened to him, she looked at him threw his eyes and understood where he was coming from. That he had to lie to her as what he was really working hurt him inside a lot.

Logan went into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. As far as he can remember none of his client's ever thanked him for anything he did for them. They only asked him a favour, he would do it and then get the money.

But as he was with Vicky she thanked him emotionally that he was there for her. He just had to make sure he doesn't destroyed her and maybe win Vicky's heart over fully. To be her one and only.

"**I need to focus. Come on Logan you can do it. She was just a client... a very beautiful and attractive client... that listened to everything I had to say... oh what is wrong with me?" Logan asked himself as he looked into his mirror trying to sort himself out for another day.**

His agency has cancelled his job, but allowed him to still live there since he was such a good call boy and as long as he didn't get involved with the police any more. Logan promised and so he could stay at his home and had a lot of cash left from Mr. Pendragon's check he handed him.

Logan decided to save it up for a rainy day. After all the money doesn't grow on tree's.

His thoughts were back with Vicky. As he thought about her an idea struck him. Logan knew exactly what to do. He got from his bag his cell phone and opened up his phone book. Quickly he scanned threw the pages and found the number he was looking for.

His best friend: Alexander Troy King. They have known each other since kindergarten and went all the way through High school, to college and even University.

But after the University he went off and became a physician, helping people with their feelings and problems. Quickly as a flash he dialled his number.

"_**Hello, Mr. King speaking." Came a voice from his cell phone.**_

"**Hi Alexander. It is me Logan. Listen... I need to book an appointment with you today." Logan explained to his friend.**

"_**Wow. Hold up buddy. You know I don't feel that way. But still nice of you to think of me whiles you are out with all your client girl's." Alexander panicked.**_

Logan rolled his eyes in his head. All because he worked as a call boy doesn't mean he can't be a civilised man at the same time.

"**No. I mean I need to tell you some things that have been insulting my mind. And I don't know who else to turn to except you. Please may I come in?" Logan asked.**

"_**Ah as a patient. Sure. Come in right away. I am on my lunch break in about an hour. We can talk in the cafe Starbucks if you want." Alexander suggested.**_

"**Yeah that is fine with me. I don't have any more client's for today anyway. I took the day off to sort myself out." Logan explained.**

"_**Wow. You have to sort your feelings and thought's out Logan? Something big must have happened for you to have a day off." Alexander guessed.**_

"**Correct. Something did happen. I-." Logan tried to explain.**

"_**You are becoming a father and Miss. Jessica Pendergrass is the mother?" Alexander guessed excited.**_

"**NOOOO! No I am not becoming a father and I can't stand her. I just need to talk." Logan panicked.**

Just thinking of becoming a father to one of his clients made him feel ill inside. He wasn't ready to go that step jet.

"_**Ok. Ok. Meet me in an hour at Starbucks and we can talk. I'll take a note book and a pen with me. See you there buddy." Alexander told him and then got off the phone.**_

Logan nodded and placed his cell phone in his pocket. To make sure nobody calls him whiles he talks to his friend he turned his mobile phone off and then headed off to his studies. 50 minuets' later he finished his last exam and was on his way to Starbucks to meet up with his friend Alexander.

As he entered he found his friend at the back of Starbucks with a medical chair prepared and he had a note book and his doctor uniform on.

"**Hi Logan. So what happened for you to need to talk to me? I told you as you entered that job that you would require my services sooner or later." Alexander joked.**

"**Hi Alexander. Indeed. Thank you for having time for me. It is really important. So what is the first step?" Logan asked him.**

"**First lie on the chair and look out towards the ceiling. Ok?" Alexander instructed him.**

Logan did exactly that and looked at the white plastered ceiling. He then looked over to his friend as he got his notebook and his pen out.

"**Ok. We begin with a few easy questions: What is 2 X 2?" Alexander asked Logan.**

"**Easy, 2 X 2 = 4. How is this helping?" Logan asked him.**

"**To distract you. Ok. Now I made a few pictures. You tell me the first thing that comes to your mind about them." Alexander instructed him.**

Alexander held the first picture up. It was of Logan on one of the billion dates' he had with Jessica. He felt an anger burn up within his stomach.

"**I feel angry about those dates. It is always about her and I had to pay for everything she asked me to do." Logan explained.**

"**Don't you always have to pay for your client's?" Alexander asked him confused.**

"**Yes. But that girl always went out to the extreme." Logan explained.**

"**Ok. Now I heard that you had a new client for the prom day if I am not mistaken?" Alexander guessed.**

"**Yes. Vicky Flannigan. Her sister set us a few dates and then I took her to the prom. I had a massive fight with Jessica about that day." Logan explained.**

"**Ah her. Well what do you feel when you see yourself with her?" Alexander asked.**

He showed Logan a picture of him with Vicky at the prom. Where they were dancing. He smiled as the thoughts about that day came back to him. His howl face was bright red and Alexander was grinning like an idiot.

"**What is it? Why are you grinning like an idiot Alexander? What is wrong with me?" Logan asked him.**

"**I hate to break it to you brother... but..." Alexander could barely stop laughing. **

"**WHAT! Please just tell me." Logan begged.**

"**You are in love with Vicky. You have been hit by Cupid's love arrow as you were with her." Alexander told him and grinned even wider.**

Logan's mouth dropped open. He was in love with one of his client's? With Vicky of all people? Wow...

"**That explains why you can't focus on any of your other client's." Alexander told him.**

"**And what should I do now?" Logan asked him.**

Logan sat now upright in the chair and looked at Alexander, he held 2 finger's up whiles still grinning.

"**There are 2 way's you can go bro: 1****st****: You keep your feeling's to yourself, carry on working as a call boy, ignore Vicky all together and have a broken heart. Or 2 you can tell Vicky how you truly feel about her leave your job as a call boy and be together with her. You both could have a relationship with each other." Alexander told him. **

Logan thought about both ways. The first was to have a secure future with no happiness and die all alone. Or he doesn't know what will the other road bring, but be together with Vicky and be in love with her. She after all was very much in love with him as they were dating and the prom was just excellent.

What should he do now?

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "What indeed? Please review. I own nobody."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The dragon lady**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Tuesday 11**__**th**__** December 2012."**_

* * *

**With Jessica**

She was right now on the phone to somebody who would help her get her Logan back.

"**Hey. Ricky Crocker is it?" Jessica asked.**

"_**Yes this is Ricky Crocker. I can pull any evil stunt of for quick cash. What do you need my help for?" Ricky asked her.**_

"**Easy Ricky. How quickly can you meet me at the Park?" Jessica asked.**

"_**Right away Miss. I am just at it now. I see you in 5 minuet's?" Ricky asked her.**_

"**Sure. I am on my way now and then I can give you a full explanation on what you have to do." Jessica said with an evil smirk.**

She got of the phone and drove over to the park. Her brake would last up to 1 hour, before she had to return to her father and feed there Chihuahua's. As she got to the Park she saw a boy with bright red hair and baggy cloth's. As the guy spotted Jessica he waved over to her.

"**Hi you must be Ricky. Correct?" Jessica asked him.**

"**Sure think sweet check's. So what should I do?" Ricky asked her.**

"**I want you to go back to Vicky and win her heart over. Make sure that Logan who is currently her boyfriend see's you two together and then claim to him that you are Vicky's real boyfriend. Also show her this video clip of him with his client girls, this would prove to Vicky that he didn't change his way's for her and crush both of there spirit's together. Then you can get Vicky as your girlfriend back, since you only betrayed her once. And I get Logan Johnson." Jessica explained.**

"**My that is evil. Ok I am in." Ricky said.**

They both grinned and the plan was set.

* * *

Timmy was very pleased with what he has done with Tootie. Vicky was now a lot calmer ever since she became Logan's girlfriend and he was a cool guy as well. Right now he was in his bedroom playing with Tootie. Vicky was downstairs watching a romance film: The Titanic with Logan. Logan pretended he was on a client date with Vicky just to get out of there and be with her.

"**Hey Timmy. Thank you for helping me calm Vicky down. She seems a lot happier with Logan then I have ever seen her" Tootie thanked Timmy.**

"**No problem Tootie. Glad I could help. How is she now at home?" Timmy asked Tootie.**

Tootie smiled as she stripped out of her clothes. Timmy blushed madly. What it Tootie up to? He looked her up and down and Tootie looked normal as always. Tootie carried on grinning.

"**And what should that tell me? Except that you are really beautiful." Timmy asked confused.**

"**I have no scares, no broken bones, no cut wounds or any other body damage. The same with you. It means Logan is calming Vicky down excellently. She will maybe stop being a dragon lady forever." Tootie explained.**

"**Ah I see. Can you put your clothes back on please." Timmy asked whiles blushing madly.**

Tootie nodded and got her clothes on quickly. Just as she slipped her dress back over they could hear Logan call them down.

"**Hey kid's. The dinner is ready and then we are all going to watch a film together." Logan called up to them.**

Tootie and Timmy giggled as they raced downstairs and they saw 2 pizzas on the table. One with cheese and tomato and the other with cheese, tomato, ham and pineapple.

"**Grab whatever you want kid's and then into the lounge." Vicky explained calmly.**

She has taken 2 slices of each the same with Logan. Tootie giggled as she took one pineapple slice and one cheese the same as Timmy. As the 4 teens sat down and watched the Titanic it was very calm and romantic. Tootie noticed Logan has placed 4 red candles on the table and lit them, the ones he brought with him.

Tootie and Timmy were confused about what he had planned. But the kid's still enjoyed the movie. Vicky was deep into the movie and didn't noticed the things around her. But Logan still watched Timmy and Tootie like an eagle.

Timmy was watching calmly the movie whiles Tootie tried to send the info across that she wanted to cuddle and kiss him. Logan shook his head and pulled Timmy outside of the lounge.

"**Timmy can I talk to you please?" Logan asked Timmy.**

"**What is wrong Logan?" Vicky asked.**

"**Nothing. I just had an idea for one of his project's at school."Logan came up with the perfect fib.**

Vicky and Tootie bought it and Logan pulled Timmy outside to have a serious talk. Man to boy.

* * *

_**With Vicky and Tootie**_

Both girls looked at each other confused as Logan went into the hall way with Timmy.

"**Hey Tootie. How is it between you and Timmy anyway?" Vicky asked her little sister.**

"**We are fine. He stopped running away from me and now he actually is talking with me. He even held my hand as we walked home." Tootie told her older sister.**

"**Cool." Vicky commentated.**

"**And you and Logan? You both seemed to be coming very close with each other?" Tootie asked her sister.**

"**We are fine. He is so far the best guy I have ever dated." Vicky told her sister.**

Both girls smiled and waited for there hubbies to come back.

* * *

_**With Logan and Timmy outside in the hallway**_

Timmy looked at Logan confused. What has he done wrong now?

"**What's wrong Logan? Don't you like the film Titanic?" Timmy asked.**

"**No Timmy. I love watching the Titanic. I just want to ask you why you haven't done your move on Tootie jet?" Logan asked Timmy.**

"**Hu? Move? What move?" Timmy asked.**

"**The move to show Tootie physically that you love her." Logan explained.**

"**We are friend's. Isn't that enough?" Timmy asked confused.**

"**No. That is not what I mean. I can tell Tootie wants you to cuddle her threw the film and maybe kiss. She loves you Timmy." Logan explained.**

Timmy understood and nodded. But kiss... he didn't know if he was that ready to go forward.

"**What do I have to do in the kiss?" Timmy asked Logan.**

"**Well for starters you could cuddle with her, if she has like a bit of tomato sauce on her lips from the pizza use that as an excuse to kiss her. Then see how it goes on from there. But don't turn it into a passionate kiss jet. Start slowly and then carefully as not to scare her, work your way forwards, by giving the kiss more passion sometime in the future." Logan explained.**

"**Wow. How do you know all of these thing's Logan?" Timmy asked him.**

"**Well you know the Escort service you hired me from?" Logan asked.**

"**Yes. What about it?" Timmy asked him.**

"**They taught me these thing's. As how to wow a lady into your charms and then let them go carefully. But sometimes the girl's just don't take no for an answer." Logan explained.**

With that said he remembered Jessica. How she screamed at the Prom at him for not taking her out and instead going with Vicky. Well the Devil lady (Jessica) will have to find her new boyfriend. Logan was sure he will never go to her for anything. He hoped deep down that she will get over him and leave his relationship with Vicky alone.

Timmy nodded and the boy's walked back to the film.

* * *

Now it was at that point with the car sex. Logan chuckled quietly as Timmy waited for that scene to pass so he could tell Tootie how he really felt about her.

"**You ok Logan? You are very quiet." Vicky asked him.**

Logan quickly snapped out of his thought's and just nodded. He tried to remember what his friend told him about.

_"__**There are 2 way's you can go bro: 1st: You keep your feeling's to yourself, carry on working as a escort, ignore Vicky all together and have a broken heart. Or 2 you can tell Vicky how you truly feel about her leave your job as a escort and be together with her. You both could have a relationship with each other."**_

"**Yes, I am fine... I am just nervous about my results in my study's." Logan explained.**

"**How do you think you coped Logan?" Tootie and Vicky asked at the same time.**

"**So, so. But I am finished now till next September." Logan told them honestly.**

"**Will you be going over to Sweden to see your family?" Vicky asked.**

"**No. In fact my parent's are coming over her. They sent me this letter 2 week's ago. Here." Logan said.**

Logan handed the girls the letter from his mother

_**Hey Logan,**_

_**We heard that you are doing well with your study's.**_

_**We are proud of you and plan on coming over this holiday to see you.**_

_**We will come tomorrow. Hope everything is ok down there.**_

_**With lot's of love: Mum and Dad.**_

"**Aw. That is so sweet." Tootie said.**

Logan nodded and as the film was finished they tucked the kid's in to bed. Logan and Vicky both lay downstairs on the couch in each other's arm's and fell fast asleep.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**_


End file.
